When she smiles
by Tony Tony Asako
Summary: Temari is invited to come for dinner at Shikamaru's house! The young Nara imagine what could happen... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to my great beta reader Amethystdreamer! With his help, the chapter really sounds nicer! Thanks again!**

* * *

**When she smiles...**

Shikamaru was at his favorite spot, daydreaming as he watched the clouds.

He sighed.

What kind of troublesome situation had he gotten himself into?

He invited...No, Temari invited herself for dinner.

_Ugh._

What a nightmare. His father was like him, and he has been since the day Shikamaru was born, and therefore wouldn't do anything to embarrass him, but his mother....

_Just...don't think about it._

Impossible. Temari was so similar to his mother that he feared what ways the two of them could come up to embarrass him.

Like, showing pictures of him when he was a kid, or telling her that he still slept with a teddy bear until he was eleven.

What a drag...

_I just hope that the baby photos are well hidden...It was so troublesome to find a hiding place._

But Mrs. Nara had to have a secret jutsu, because she found everything she wanted.

Even the most secret things.

That was such a drag.

When his father was asked why he married such a woman, he always answered: "She has her moments and her smile..."

He never finished his sentence, but it was all clear for Shikamaru.

_Mum is like Temari..._

He promised himself to never marry a woman for her smile.

But Temari made him break that promise. With her smile.

Why would you marry a woman only for her smile? Ino's smile is nice too, like Hinata's and Sakura's.

But Ino was too skinny, Hinata too shy and Sakura too...much.

Temari was perfect. Loud, but perfect.

_She has her moments and her smile..._

How troublesome. He sounded like his father now.

But it was true.

When Temari was in one of her moments, she was kind, sweet and calm.

And when she smiled, it was like the sun was breaking through the clouds.

They had the same dream: having their own family and having children. A boy and a girl.

Oh, Kami-sama, he loved her.

Shikamaru stood up and walked in the direction of his home.

_Maybe the dinner wont be so troublesome as I thought..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_I've no idea where this is going, I just try to continue this fan fiction. Now I'm hoping it will please you...Please, review? Tell me if you want me to continue. Sorry for the short chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Even if I love the characters of Naruto, they're not mine._**

* * *

Chapter 2: 

"Shikamaru!"

The young man sighed. He only opened the door and his mother was already yelling at him.

"Shikamaru! You've seen how late it is? Your girlfriend is coming soon!"

"Only in two hours..."

"Clean the living room."

"Na-Nanda?"

But his mother pushed a broom and a bucket in his hands and stomped away to the kitchen.

"Nanda! Mother..."

He stopped. Arguing with her would be too much work...

_Who's worse? Temari or Mother?_

He didn't see the point of tiding the living room up. It was already clean. Why would he do that troublesome work over?

Shikamaru thought about to put all the stuff down, in the middle of the room and go to bed for a while, but his mother would run after him, to put everything back in place. And that would be such a pain...

_Troublesome situation..._

"Hey, son. You're back."

"Hi, Dad..."

"Shikato!"

His father rolled his eyes and muttered:

"Troublesome woman...Coming!"

_Even if her smile is great, I still don't really understand why he married Mum..._

Shikamaru yawned and stared at the living room. He was defiantly not going to clean it. It was a woman's work, not his! He put everything back in the broom closet and went to his room.

But before he could enter it, his mother called him.

"Shikamaru!"

He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Mom, you're bugging me right now..._

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Why don't you come?"

"It's too troublesome!"

"Shikamaru!"

"What do you want?!"

"Come here!"

He obeyed. Arguing with a dragon like his mother was no use.

_If only I stayed a bit longer watching clouds..._

Once he was in the kitchen, she threw his a bag at his head and ordered him to do some shopping for her.

"Mum." he said exasperated. "It's too..."

"Finish that sentence and you're dead! The list is in the bag."

"But..."

"Go!"

_I hate dinners..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Shikamaru walked slowly to the market place. He was really not in a mood of shopping.

Well, he was never in a mood for anything, so, it didn't really change his habits.

He read the list for a second time. Tomatoes, rice, fish and some ginseng. That wouldn't be too troublesome to find...

_Now hoping that nobody sees me...Not like I care, but it would be really troublesome to explain them..._

"Shikamaru!"

The lazy boy turned and saw Ino and Sakura arriving, both with a dangerous smile on their face.

"Oy, Shikamaru, what are you doing?"

"Shopping." replied the young Nara. "My mother send me searching some supplies."

"Oh, yeah, Temari would come for dinner at your home."

"How...How do you know that?"

"Ino, plus mind control, plus bird." answered Sakura. "Means spying on your first kiss."

_Ugh!_

"I guess that you didn't came to tell me that."

"No..."

"We came see you, only because we were surprised to see you with that bag."

And Sakura pointed at it. Shikamaru shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said, my mother send me to the market. I've to go now. If I stay too long away, I will be in a very troublesome situation once home."

"We can help if you want." proposed Ino.

_Ino and Sakura help? Thanks, but no thanks...I don't even want to imagine what could happen with them around..._

"No, thanks. I'll be fine."

And he walked away.

"If you don't want to help us, I'm sure that a few people would be very glad to hear that you've a date!" yelled Sakura to him.

Shikamaru stopped immediately and shivered. If Kiba, or worse, Naruto came after it...

_What a drag..._

Sakura and Ino ran to him and grabbed the list out of his hands.

"You've to be in a top form for tonight." said the young girl determined. "Let us handle this. Sakura, take the bag."

"Hai!"

"First the tomatoes. Up to the vegetables seller!"

And she took Shikamaru by the arm and pulled him with her. The pink haired ninja followed them closely.

Two scenarios came up in the young Nara's head.

_Or Sakura and Ino will really help me with this troublesome work, or...By Kami's sake, please, make this not happening!_

* * *

_**Still not knowing where this is going, but I'm beginning to have an idea. If you've any suggestions,ideas, I'm open to them! Sorry for the short chapter...**_

_**Review please! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Shikamaru came home, totally exhausted and with a big headache.

Ino and Sakura had helped him getting the supplies his mother asked for.

But they made him do a lot more.

First, he had to buy something for Temari.

Not just a random flower, but "something nice", like they said.

"_Never, ever this again!"_

The two girls had taken the boy from jewelery shop to jewelery shop, dragging him by the arm, resolute not not let him go away.

He tried to to escape of the two young women, but Ino and Sakura were unstoppable.

He saw hundreds of necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

He wasn't even sure that Temari wore those things!

"_Why me?"_

They met Tenten and Hinata on their way.

Naturally Ino couldn't hold her mouth and told them everything. The girls followed them.

Soon, after that, Neji and Lee crossed their path. This time, it was Sakura who couldn't stop talking.

The Byakugan user shrugged his shoulders, not interested. But Lee yelled something about the "power of youth" thing, repeating at least five times that love was wonderful.

At the same time, alerted by the screams of Lee, Naruto, Shino and Kiba arrived.

"_That was the worst part of it...Why can't women hold their mouth sometimes?"_

Naruto yelled hard and loud that he knew about Shikamaru's (not so) secret crush.

Kiba thought that he had to ask to know if he could know all about it.

The girls giggled, shrieked, the boys made dirty jokes between them.

That was the moment that the young Nara chose to slip carefully away and run.

"_I hate going to the market..."_

When Shikamaru opened the door of his home, he heard more yelling.

He went to the kitchen, didn't take care about his mothers loud and noisy voice and put the bag on the table.

"Where were you?"

"I met some friends..."

"And why took you so long?"

"Ino and Sakura decided to take me make a tour around the center..."

"And you couldn't leave them behind?!"

"If I could, I would have done it with pleasure!"

And without adding anything to it, he went to his room, closed his door and lied down on his bed, his face in the pillow.

"_Shit! I didn't bought anything for Temari..."_

* * *

_**Lame chapter in my point of vie. The only thing I liked here was the last thought of Shikamaru...I hope the next one will be better. I apologize to all my readers.**_

_**Constructive criticism and ideas are welcome. Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey you guys! A new chapter! I'm really sorry for the late update, but I had a terrible writers block (I really don't like those things...). I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and I thanks my beta-reader AmethystDreamer. Review?**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Shikamaru was deep asleep when suddenly he felt something hitting him his head.

"Au!" he yelled, sitting up quickly.

And then he saw _her_, standing in the half dark, her big fan in her hands. She seemed half amused, half upset.

"Oi, Crybaby, tell me why you are sleeping when you know I was coming?"

"It's because you were coming, that I was sleeping. I need all my strength to survive you."

SLAP!

Temari's fan landed on his head for a second time. Groaning, he rubbed the painful spot.

_She just can't go somewhere without that piece of metal and paper, can't she?_

Sighing, he stood up and walked out of the room, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad to see you too."

She was sarcastic, but he heard the sad note in her voice. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and came back to his blond girlfriend. He stared for a moment in her beautiful green eyes. He could stand there forever, looking in those bright eyes and let himself wrap in the emotions they expressed. Temari didn't move and hoped that the young man would come closer and give her a kiss...or something. He was staring in her eyes and she began to feel a bit uncomfortable. If only he moved, that would be fine.

Her boyfriend was slowly leaning forward and she began to close her eyes, when they heard something break and a yell just after that:

"Shikato! That was one of the glasses that came from the crystal service you got from your mother!"

"It's just a piece of glass..."

"Shikato! How can...!"

But Mrs. Nara had been cut off by her husband, and Shikamaru guessed that he had given her a kiss.

_Ugh..._

"Hey, Pineapple Head, are your parents always like that?"

"Like what, troublesome?"

"What do you mean by troublesome? They're great! Let's go see them!"

"I don't want to deal with them now."

"Well I want to meet them." replied Temari glaring at him. "The only solution we found to stop yelling at each other, is that I kick your ass. C'mon, and present me to them."

And before Shikamaru could place a word, she was already outside his room. Sighing, he followed her.

_Kicking my ass isn't the solution to our quarrels. It's just because it's too troublesome to argue with you..._

They found Shikato and his wife in the dining room, him picking the pieces of the broken glass up and Yoshino setting the last plates on the table.

"You're just in time for dinner." said Mrs Nara smiling. "Sit down, Temari."

"Thanks." answered the blond kunochi, putting her fan aside and taking the seat she was assigned to.

Shikamaru sat next to her. His parents sat in front of them, his mother with a large smile and his father with a smirk.

Useless to add that he felt really uncomfortable and he stiffed when his mother proposed Temari some sushi. Why he was so nervous, he couldn't explain. Was it because Shikamaru was scared to make a fool of himself, or being scoffed by his mother?

_Wait, since when am I concerned by those things?_

As an automate, he took the plate that Temari offered him and took a few sushi with extra wasabi, imitating his girlfriend. He put one in his mouth and suddenly realized that he didn't like sushi with too much sauce...Silently he continued to eat, not listening to the conversation that his parents and the blonde kunochi had. He was absorbed by the food and in his thoughts. He prayed that nothing embarrassing would happen. And even if he told himself that he didn't care, his subconscious yelled at him to be more careful and prepare himself for a future clash of embarrassment.

_Calm down, what could possibly happen. I hide the photo's..._

"Would you like to see the photo's of Shikamaru when he was little?" he heard suddenly. "He was so cute."

_No! No! Please Temari, say no!_

"Well..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone. Sorry for the waiting! Here's the new chapter of When She Smiles.**_

_**I got one reply for chapter 5? If you're getting tired of this fiction, please tell me why so I can fix it, OK? Well,I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And don't hesitate to click on the button below with 'review' on it! Give me your opinion even if you don't like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Is it even necessary? Dunno, but it seems to be logic that I don't own Naruto, since this is a fan fiction site...**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Well..."

_Please say no. Say no, please, please, please!_

"Is something the matter, son?" asked Shikato.

_No, Nothing, really. My Mum just offered to show my baby pictures to my girlfriend... ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?_

"No, no, there's nothing. Give me some water please."

"Your glass is full." noted Temari.

Shikamaru twitched and turned his look to his glass. It was full. He took it and drank all the water in one gulp. Then he showed the empty glass to his father without saying a word. He felt the searching and worried looks burning on his skull, but he refused to look up. He was prepared to do anything to turn his mother's and Temari's attention of the family photos. His father served him some water and Shikamaru drank it immediately and asked for more.

"Are you...okay?" asked Yoshino.

"Yeah. You seem to be a bit nervous..." added Temari.

"I'm fine." he snapped.

"You put too much sauce on your sushi?" asked Shikato calmly.

"Yeah, that's it."

His father gave him more water and Shikamaru continued to eat. The two women stared at him and finally continued to eat too. A few sushi's later, Yoshino and Temari began to talk again, like two old friends. The photos were forgotten.

The young man sighed and glanced at his father, who was still staring at him. The old man smiled at him and continued to eat.

_Thanks Dad, I owe you._

Shikamaru went outside, immediately after dinner. Wow, could women talk! His ears were buzzing and he had a fierce headache. How his Dad had survived his mother was still something he was wondering about. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed his mind.

_Aaargh! Soon it will be my turn!_

He shook his head. No, Temari wasn't like that. She was beautiful, gracious, courageous… dominant ...loud …and loved pushing him around.

Shikamru sweat dropped. On second thought, Temari was exactly the same as his mother.

Why had he to fall in love with such a dragon?! Was it the Nara male's destiny to marry only dominant women?

"Oi, Cry-baby, are you OK?"

He looked up and saw the blonde kunochi standing in front of her. She was worried, he could see it all over her face, even if she was acting cocky. He decided not to answer. Was there an answer to give? If he said yes, she would say no, and if he said no, she would say yes. This was so troublesome.

"You were acting weird. Why?"

_Ha, good question. Like I'm going to answer. How can I possibly explain to you that I was acting weird because my mother was going to show you something embarrassing?_

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"I don't have one."

"You're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Liar."

"Troublesome woman."

"So..." began the blond kunochi.

"So?" asked Shikamaru.

An awkward silence settled between the couple.

Temari who broke the silence. "What are we going to do?"

"Shogi?"

"Suits me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Gomen, gomen. I'm late for the update. I got lost on the way of life and...OK, no, that's not the reason. I was lazy. Sorry for the wait again.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I've used names of shogi tiles. So I recommend to look at ****for more explanations. **

**Thanks AmethystDreamer for beta-reading this! ANd thanks to all future reviewers!**

**Chapter 7**

"What are they doing?" asked Yoshino her husband.

The couple was staring at their son and his girlfriend, playing shogi. It had been almost two hours since they started and the moon was already high in the sky.

"Playing shogi." answered her husband.

"I know that!" she hissed. "But, why are they doing that?"

Shikato shrugged.

"They seem to enjoy it. So let's not ruin their moment."

Shikamaru stared at Temari who was in deep thought about her next move.

He loved it when she pulled her eyebrows together and how she leaned her head in her hand.

_She's beautiful..._

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't." he answered.

"You were staring."

"Not." he replied stubborn.

"Whatever."

Temari continued to stare at the board. She could move the 'bishop', but then she would have to deal with the 'gold general' which could attack her 'king'. But there was her 'knight' and...

Shikamaru smiled. He had already figured out what to do and saw how he could win the game in only three moves. Teamri was obviously forgetting her 'silver general'.

"Stop planning."

"Why?"

"It's unfair, mister 200 IQ."

"It's only a game."

"You're cheating."

"I'm not. You're afraid of losing."

"That's not true!" yelled Teamri.

"So why are you asking me to stop using my brain?" smirked Shikamaru. "A man can't lose against a woman."

"But a man has to be courteous with the ladies."

"And ladies doesn't command men."

_Here we go again. She'll hit me again with her fan in five...four...three...two...one_

Temari smacked her fan on his head.

"Au!"

"You deserved it!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Temari."

"What?" she asked angrily.

"If we're planning to marry, do you think that it is a good idea to continue to hit my head every time that we have an argument?"

The blond kunochi stared at the black haired man who was in front of her. She had never seen him that serious outside a battle field. He looked straight at her with his little black eyes, and had a firm expression on his face. She felt bad, confused and awkward on the moment. She had never heard Shikamaru talking about marriage. Their actual relationship was limited to two "dates", a few kisses and this dinner.

_What is she thinking about? Did I say something wrong? Please, please make that she's not angry!_

Shikamaru felt uneasy too. He was scared that Temari would end their relationship right there and he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and have children. He was even ready to leave his shinobi career behind for her.

Temari stood up, nervous.

"I...I think I should be going now. It's late and...See you tomorrow!"

And in a rush, Temari went out of the room, leaving a surprised Shikamaru behind.

_Temari..._

Shikato and Yoshino saw Temari leaving, running like she had a devil chasing her.

"Temari-chan!" called Yoshino. "Is everything all right?"

The young woman stopped and came back. She bowed quickly.

"Thanks for the meal. I really enjoyed my evening, but I should be going now."

"I'll take you to the door." proposed Yoshino.

And the two women walked away.

Shikato walked in the room where his son and his girlfriend were playing a few minutes ago. He sat in front of Shikamaru, and observed the shogi board.

"She's pretty good." he commented.

"Yeah...Dad."

"Yes?"

"What was Mother's reaction when you talked about marriage?"

Shikato rubbed his chin and looked to the ceiling.

"She was pretty mad in the beginning. She scolded me and said I was way to lazy for her. The second time I proposed, she ran away. It was only at the third time she agreed to become my wife."

He looked up Shikamaru who was staring at the shogi board, deep in his thoughts.

The old man smiled and moved the 'silver general' and his son answered by moving his 'lance'.

**I like reviews...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ohayo, minna! I'm sorry for the (very) late update, but I was at the hospital for one and a half month...But I'm glad to be home and able to write again!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers: **_

_**appleRbear**_

_**almostinsane**_

_**Shikatemaroxs**_

_**writersrle**_

_**morticica3926**_

_**ArtsiticSai**_

_**Swordie Von Demon**_

_**darkchocol8807**_

_**.Temari. .Killer. .Kunochi.**_

_**Awaii**_

_**Here's the new chapter of When she smiles. Please, enjoy and review?**_

**Chapter 8**

One month. One month with no sign of Temari. Shikamaru was beginning to think that he was losing his mind. That woman was driving his 200 IQ mind nuts!

His parents and friends knew that he was nervous and turning in circles like a bear in a cage, but they were unable to make him calm down.

Tsunade was surprised by the huge amount of missions he accepted, and especially by the fact that many of them were boring and easy missions that no one wanted to do. The chuunin accepted to take care of the apprentices, picking all the trash out of the lake, delivering packages and rescuing rebellious cats, everything that could make time pass.

One day, Tsunade exploded.

"You're just drowning your deception in work! You're forbidden to do missions for two weeks. And I don't want to hear a word! You're dismissed."

Shikamaru walked out of the office, mumbling something about 'troublesome woman'.

"What did you say?" asked the Hokage on a dangerous tone.

The young man decided to run before his life was in danger.

Shikamaru hanged out in the streets of his home village, Konoha. He was bored, annoyed and still denying that he was nervous about Temari's answer.

_'Why would I be nervous anyway? She's just a colleague, nothing more.'_

Yeah, it was obvious that she was only a colleague. Temari was everything, including a colleague. She was much more than just a fellow ninja to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

The young man stopped and saw Chouji in front of him, eating a bag of chips, and looking worried.

"Chouji?"

_'Thanks Chouji for being there for me...'_

The two friends ended up on the their favorite spot, watching the clouds. Chouji was still eating some snacks and Shikamaru enjoyed (not really) listening to him.

"So, what happened?" asked the overweight ninja between two chips.

"I talked about marriage with Temari."

"And...?"

"She ran off."

"..."

"..."

"I don't understand."

"...me either."

"What did you exactly say?"

"I said that _if_ we planned to marry one day, it wasn't a good idea to slap me every time on the head when she doesn't agree with me."

_'I'll never understand woman...'_

'It's true that she has that bad habit since the beginning...'thought Chouji. "That's all?"

"Yes."

Chouji put a new handful chips in his mouth. What could he answer to that? He and Ino were already engaged and it wasn't him who came up with the proposition. It was Ino, as always, who had taken the first step...Except with the kiss, but that was another story. In any case, he was unable to give any piece of advice to his best friend, even if he wanted to.

"Maybe you should change your ideas. What if you came with me and Ino on a mission, like in the old days?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan forbade me to go on missions for two weeks."

Chouji understood that by using the nickname that Naruto loved to use on the Hokage, that he was pissed off by the order.

"Maybe...a barbecue?" he proposed hesitantly.

"Dammit! I wish that she would show up again and stopped hiding like a coward! I'm sick of her attitude! I'm turning in circles here and she doesn't even come to tell me directly that she refuses to become my wife!"

"And what if she wants to become your wife?"

"Huh?"

Shikamaru stared at his friend, not understanding what he just said.

_'What is he talking about? If she wanted to become my wife, she wouldn't have run off, wouldn't she?'_

"Let me explain. Maybe, when you brought the subject, she was startled and ran off for that reason. Knowing that her behavior was rude, she doesn't dare to come see you."

"Temari isn't that type of woman. She would have come back the next day and smacked her fan on my head and telling me that I dream too much." sighed the Genius. "Why can't life be easier?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ohayo, minna! A new chapter for you!**_

_**Thanks to all the repliers! It encourages me to know that you like my story. I also thank my beta-reader, Amethystdreamer!**_

_**Here's chapter nine. Please, enjoy and review?**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Temari-san. Your brother, I mean Kazekage-sama asks to see you."

The blonde kunochi just turned in her bed and closed her eyes stubbornly.

"Tell him that I'm ill."

"He said that if you didn't come, he would try his sand-coffin on you." insisted the ninja.

Temari sighed and stood up.

"Tell him that I'll be ready in five minutes."

"I will."

Five minutes later, Temari stood in front of her brother's desk, with Gaara's back turned to her. He was wearing his Kazekage mantel and the hood with the symbol of the wind was on the desk. The room was quite empty. In bookshelves, scrolls that were lined up in a strict order. The desk had only a few papers with two or three black pens, the official stamps and a red ink box.

The only furniture in the room was the bookshelves, the desk and two chairs. It had a great view over the city and often, with Kankuro and Gaara, they enjoyed to see the sunset from there.

A long and heavy silence stretched out between the two siblings. Temari had looked away from her brother and began to read the titles of the scrolls and books she could see on the shelves. Suddenly, Gaara began to talk, cold and sharp as a knife.

"I thought you were a different person, Temari."

"Gaara, listen..."

"Why should I? You're incompetence is embarrassing everyone. It has been _two months_ that you've been giving nothing else than trouble to your colleagues. You're late, absent, daydreaming, not finishing properly your missions, and you've even managed to **injure**some students yesterday while you showed one of your ninjutsus! What do you have to say for that?"

Temari could feel the murderous aura around her brother. Since he became Kazekage, he was strict when it became about the security of the villagers and all ninjas.

It wasn't in her habits to be careless, but her mind couldn't stay focused on what she was doing. And she blamed the black haired shinobi she left in Konoha.

Again a long silence. But it was Temari that interrupted it.

"I'm just not feeling well."

"So why haven't you been to the hospital and asked to examine you?"

"..."

"I thought so. Temari, do you really want to defy me?!"

The ice cold voice of Gaara slapped in the big room like a whip. Temari shivered. The sand began to move around her brother and some of it approached her dangerously.

"I wont let anyone put in danger my village without punishing him, even if it is my own sister, do you understand!"

"Gaara!"

Surprisingly, the sand retreated in the gourd and Gaara turned to Temari.

"So, what's your excuse?"

"I...don't have one."

"And?"

The blond kunochi stared for a moment in the jade eyes of her brother. How long has it been that she had been scolded by him? Years ago. And strangely, it made her feel better. Thanks to that, she could get a grip on her feelings and put things in perspective.

Gaara continued to observe his older sister. Kami knew how much he loved her, but sometimes, he didn't know how to handle her otherwise than with threats. Anyway, even if he had only tried to talk with her, like any brother would do with his sister, he wouldn't have gotten any result or even an answer. Temari was proud, strong minded and stubborn, maybe more than himself. She always wanted to do things self, act tough, and being independent. But sometimes, she acted way to reckless, like now.

"Are you planning to go back?"

"I..."

"Just go." sighed Gaara.

"Thanks, Gaara."

And Temari left the room and closed the door behind.

"And don't dare to come back without having made it up with that Nara guy..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter of When she Smiles...I feel kinda sad, but at the other side, it's one of the only multi chaptered stories that I actually finished! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Yachiru! Yamichika! Answer me! Where id you lazy asses disappear to?!"

Shikamaru sighed. It had been twelve years that he and Temari were married. They had three kids, two of them gennin, and the last one at the academy.

Twins and a boy. Yachiru, the girl, had inherited of her mothers blond hair and her love for wind jutsus. Yumichika, the boy, had inherited his father's eyes but had also blond hair. Both of them were geniuses and had the lazy character of their father.

_Which doesn't really help their mother, nor their sensei..._

Jūshirō, their second son, had inherited of his mothers fierce character and of his father's physic. He had the same ponytail, the same small, black eyes and a slightly tanned skin. Very friendly with Naruto's daughter, he caused a lot of trouble with her. But he had a great sense of honor and justice and never let a friend being hurt.

_That remembers me that I've to see Iruka about his behavior in class. What a pain..._

"Shikamaru!"

Temari slapped him on the head.

"Don't lie there, daydreaming! I need your help!"

The jonin stood up, already bored and tired. His wife could make him do almost anything, just by yelling at him.

"What is it this time, Temari?"

"Your twins has again disappeared!"

"_My_ twins?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, _your_ twins. They have that awful lazy side of yours!"

"It can't be helped, can't it?"

"Shikamaru!"

"OK, OK, I'm going to search for them."

He walked slowly away and when he was far enough, he yelled back to her:

"Iruka-sensei would like to see you about _your_ son!"

"_My _son?"

"Yes. He has the bad habit to slap his comrades on their heads."

And without adding anything else, he went searching for the twins.

_I know where they are. But it's such a pain to have to find them...But I can't tell Temari about their hide-out._

Shikamaru walked to the top of the Hokage Mountain. He knew that he would find his kids up there, on the head of the first or the sixth Hokage.

This time, they were on the head of the first.

"Yachiru, Yumichika." he said calmly, sitting down next to them.

"It's calm today. I didn't hear Mom yell in the streets." stated Yumichika.

Shikamaru grinned. That was really something coming from his son.

"I told her that Iruka-sensei wanted to her about Jūshirō."

"Ah." answered calmly Yachiru. "This time he was in a fight with Kenpachi Uchiha, Hyosuke Hyuuga and Rukia Uzumaki."

"I see."

_I love those moments. Watching the clouds in silence...It brings memories back..._

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"How did you fell in love with Mom?" asked Yachiru.

"Yeah, she's such a bossy and troublesome woman!"

"Don't say such things!" replied Yachiru, hitting him on the head.

"Ow..." mumbled Yumichika.

Shikamaru grinned.

"It's quite easy. I fell for her smile."

"How gross!" was the immediate answer of the twins.

Silence came back and the three Nara's continued to watch the clouds.

_It's maybe gross, but I wont regret it...the fact that I married a woman for her smile._

**Author's note: ****I loved writing this story. It was really fun. I'm busy writing some other stories but I'm still not sure which one I should publish. I'm discussing about it with a friend of mine who helped me a bit and with my beta-reader.**

**I'm really grateful for all the reviews I got. I'm the type of person who becomes excited about one review. :) I'm never sure about my writing skills and am often afraid that it's bad, or that the characters are OOC or that any OC I make becomes a Mary-Sue...**

**In your last review, please tell me your opinion about this story, it really matters for me. Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

**Thanks again.**

**Ja ne,**

**Sun.**


	11. Author's note

**Hi everyone!**

**Like you noticed, When She Smiles is done...And now I'm torturing myself what I should post next!**

**So, I opened a poll on my profile, and I'm now waiting for your choice!**

**I wanted also to thank all my reviews, alerts and favorites I got. It makes me really happy! My writing isn't the best, but I enjoy writing and I try to become better. And knowing that people enjoys my stories, makes me more happy too! So, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks!**

**Well, since I've nothing more to say, I wanted to say bye and I hope to see you again!**

**Sun Warrior Daughter**


End file.
